Crowded
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: Twenty five year old Ludwig Kaltenbach hated the buses. ((Germancest oneshot, human au! Just a funny little thing.))


Twenty five year old Ludwig Kaltenbach hated the buses. He hated everything about them, from the noise and the grime to the slowness of the ride. If he took his car, he could be to work in a quarter of the time! But there was one thing that he hated more than anything about travelling on the bus. The crowds. Ludwig had never been overly fond of crowds, far preferring his quiet, pristinely organized office. And normally, it was a something he didn't have to overly deal with. Unfortunately for him, his convertible had decided that this, of all mornings, was the morning it was going to experience engine troubles, refusing to start for him.

Which had led to his current situation, standing on the bus, large fingers curled around the bar as he hung on tightly. Pristine black suit, custom made just for him, stood out like a sore thumb amongst the crowd, black aviators hiding the disdain in his eyes as he stared forward. Of course he'd have to get on when it was at it's busiest, no seats available, leaving the blonde trying to avoid being jostled and bumped into. God, how he hated being touched by strangers, it made his skin absolutely crawl. God forbid his suit get dirty before his meeting. One hand lifted, idly straightening his tie before lifting to run through his blonde locks. Not one was left out of place. Just as it ought to be. Eyes flickering down, he glanced at his watch. Surely he wouldn't have to be on this awful contraption much longer!

Gilbert Beilschmidt, on the other hand, loved taking the bus. It was time to himself, away from his roommates nagging and criticism. It wasn't that Elizaveta was trying to irritate him, but living together in an apartment as small as theirs was- it was easy to get on one another's nerves. Not to mention, he got to see so many interesting people and things, sometimes he even got interesting conversations out of it, if the people near him were in a good enough mood. And every once in a while, someone that made you honestly question who they were got on the bus.

The tall blonde beside him was a perfect example of this.

No one who was able to afford a suit that nice, clearly tailored for the man alone, took the bus. Hell, it was clear from the look on the mans face that this was the last place he wanted to be, so that got Gilbert questioning what had even caused it. Even with the dark tinted glasses, he could see the obvious look of discomfort and disgust on the mans face, as he shifted to avoid being touched whenever someone came a little too near. Corporate, by the looks of him, or at least well paid. Incredibly attractive, Gilbert noted, if there was a distinct visual of what sophistication looked like, this mans picture would be it.

Part of him was tempted to ask, but quite another part was already forming pick up lines in his head. He could just see it now, he'd stand up and offer his best charming smile, the one that, in his mind, no one could resist. He'd offer the other his seat and in his smoothest, most confident voice, he'd purr, "Are you with the CIA? Because baby you're torturing me with those good looks." And of course the man would melt, how could anyone not with a line like that?

Glancing out the window, he decided he'd wait a minute, preparing himself to stand and deliver, winning himself a date with the handsome man. After all, he took this route enough to know that there was a sharp turn coming up, and attempting to stand during it was a mistake he'd made his first trip that had yet to be repeated. Falling on his ass and humiliating himself was a pretty big teacher to that situation.

Ludwig, of course, had no way of knowing that it was coming. He'd been checking his watch for the millionth time, not paying attention and certainly not holding the bar as tight as he ought to have been when the bus quickly turned. The blonde lost his balance, and despite his best attempts to catch it, he ended up falling backwards, right into Gilbert's lap, a small shriek of surprise escaping his lips. His sunglasses fell off his head, tumbling to the floor, all facade of calm, cool sophistication disappearing as he stared up at the albino with wide eyes, cheeks flushing. He didn't move at first, staring with wide eyes at the man he'd landed on, although he'd be the first to say he was simply trying to process what had happened. Blue eyes took in every detail, from the white locks and pale skin, to the crimson eyes. He'd never seen anyone so positively strange looking and yet so oddly attractive. The flush only deepened as Gilbert grinned down at him, the blonde seemingly incapable of forming words at the moment.

Well, look at that, Gilbert mused. He hadn't even had to stand, the object of his curiosities had landed in his lap as though it were a sign from God himself. "You know…" He purred, crimson eyes twinkling with mischief as they locked on embarrassment filled cerulean ones. "... I've always heard that angels fall from heaven, but this works too. Do you have a name, hot shot?"

"My hero…" Ludwig breathed out, gasping and and stammering a moment when he realized not only what he had said, but that he had said it aloud. Large hands quickly grabbed the steel bar, the blonde hauling himself to his feet, straightening his suit as trying to save face, not that it was much good now. Was this strange, beautiful man _hitting_ on him? That was almost unheard of in and of itself. In the office, he was referred to as the ice prince, no one deeming him approachable enough to even talk to him outside of business affairs, much less to attempt flirting with him. And yet here was this stranger, absolutely unintimidated, even the grin on his face confident. It intrigued Ludwig, more than he cared to admit. And he supposed he owed the other for catching him anyhow, right?

Rummaging around in his jacket pocket, he pulled out a crisp business card, handing it over to him. _Ludwig R. Kaltenbach_ , it read, followed by the number of his office. "Ludwig." He finally spoke, trying to will away the deep flush. "And I think I owe you for catching me. It seems I could have been a lot more jostled without you. Will you let me take you to dinner as a thank you? We can go anywhere you choose, price is not an issue." Glancing up, the blonde noticed his stop, heading for the door, and calling over his shoulder. "Call the number. My secretary will set up a time."

And then he was gone, leaving Gilbert stunned, grinning from ear to ear as he held the card tight, reading it once, and then a second time. Had that really happened? Yes. Yes, it had. It was certainly unexpected, and the last thing Gilbert had anticipated happening on his way to work. Crimson eyes glittered with delight as he carefully tucked the business card into his wallet, deciding it would be best to wait until he was off the bus and could talk clearly on the phone to call. Yes, there was no denying that Gilbert certainly did enjoy the bus.

And as Ludwig climbed the steps towards his office, his own smile on his lips, he couldn't help but to think that perhaps today, he did too.


End file.
